


Keep Pushing Me Away.

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris Gets Upset, Happy Ending, John Is A Good Papa, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt from Heaven8;<br/>"I would love to read about Stiles feeling push aside by Peter and Chris and either trying to leave or confronting them about it. But you know, angst with happy ending? If possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Pushing Me Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heaven8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven8/gifts).



Chris had been crying, Stiles knew that much. It wasn't the wheezy, 'I-can't-breathe' crying, no. It was silent tears rolling down your cheeks. When Stiles had asked what was wrong, Peter had told him to go home and, in that moment, Stiles lost it. It probably wasn't his best moment and he'd come to regret it, but Stiles anger got the best of him. "I'm not going home!" he yelled at Peter, the wolf blinking in confusion.

"Stiles, you need to go home," Peter tried to reason, moving to put his hands on the boys arms before they were shoved away.

"Don't fucking touch me. I told you I'm not leaving. What is wrong with Chris?"

"It really doesn't concern you, baby."

"Like fuck it doesn't!" The honey eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground, refusing to move when his boyfriend needed him. "I love Chris and it hurts me when he is upset and I'm just pushed away. I'm always pushed away, Peter!"

Peter took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling tired and worn out from the days events. "Stiles, now is not the time."

"It never is." And now was the moment Stiles would come to regret for years. Seriously, all he had to do was shut his mouth and leave, like he always did, but no! He opened his big, stupid mouth and said; "I'm done with you both," before leaving the house. Peter did call after him, tried to make him come back but Stiles ignored him and got into his Jeep. The boy made it to his house and up the stairs into his room before he broke down in tears, his long fingers covering his face as he curled up in his bed.

It was over. Stiles had fucked up and let it end. Why would Chris and Peter take him back now? Hell, Stiles wouldn't take him back after that. The boy just should have left it alone, he should have left the house and let Peter take care of Chris. He was a fucking idiot, a screw up. Stiles took his t-shirt and jeans off before crawling under his bed, his face pressed against his pillow and the blanket over his head before he let out a small sob. It was over.

Two hours later, John returned home, hearing silence in the house and frowning. The Jeep was outside and John was sure his son wouldn't just leave it behind and walk, he didn't exactly go out of his way to do extra excersize. The man took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet before walking up the stairs, hearing a soft snore come from down the hall. Stiles was in bed at four in the afternoon? John frowned and opened the door to his sons bedroom softly, walking in and looking at his sons body sprawled out on the bed and the blankets half kicked off of the bed. "Stiles," John said softly, shaking his sons shoulder and feeling more concerened when he saw faint tear marks on his cheeks. "Stiles, wake up."

Stiles came to slowly, blinking his eyes open and frowning at the sight of his dad. "Wha'?" Stiles rubbed at his eyes before pulling himself up with a small groan, pulling his blanket around himself as he brought his knees to his chest. "What time is it?"

"About ten past four," John replied, sitting on the edge of the others bed, patting his sons knee and looking at him with the concerned eyes every parent had perfected. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad. I'm fine."

"Stiles."

A small sigh left the boys lips and he shrugged, putting his chin on his knees. "I just had a bad day."

"Want to talk about it?" Stiles shook his head, pressing his face into his thighs in an attempt not to cry again. "Okay, well, I'll be downstairs, okay? Want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Stiles forced a smile to corss over his features as he lifted his head before he checked his phone as his dad left.

_[1:40PM, From: Chris <3] Are you okay?_

**[2:40PM, From: CreeperWolf.] I'm sorry if I handled the situation poorly.**

**[3:41PM, From: CreeperWolf.] Are you really goin to ignore me?**

_[3:42PM, From: Chris <3] We're worried, but I promise we'll give you space. I would like to explain what happened if you'll listen to me._

**[3:47PM, From: CreeperWolf.] I didn't mean to upset you.**

**[3: 47PM, From: CreeperWolf.] Don't leave us. It'd upset Chris. Chris did nothing wrong.**

**[3:49PM, From: CreeperWolf.] Fine. Leave.**

**[3:55PM, From: CreeperWolf.] I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I love you. Don't ever leave.**

Stiles stared at each text, a mix of emotions running over him before he decided to ignore Peter for now. It may be childish, but Stiles was sad and hurt. The boy hit the call button below Chris' name and let out a breath of relief when the Hunter picked up after only three rings. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Stiles promised, shifting on his bed and looking down at his lap. "You sound tired."

"That's because I am." It hurt to hear Chris so defeated.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't really crying. I just let everything wash over me and I had a little hiccup. I'm fine."

Stiles looked at his wall, where the calender lay and he let in a sharp breath. Fuck. "It was Victoria's anniversary, wasn't it?"

Chris was silent for a few beats before he confirmed Stiles susspisions and the boy felt a bigger arse than before. "Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry. I know you loved her."

"Yeah, I did." It felt a little awkward each time Chris stopped, each time he let himself get swallowed up in sorrow and Stiles only wished there was something he could actually do, but there wasn't; not after last night. "I don't know, it's not usually bad but I just thought too much and... Stiles, I am so happy now and I just felt like I was betraying her."

"Hey, no," Stiles said sternly. "It's okay to be happy, it's okay to move on. If she loved you, she'd want you to have a good life, not be miserable and chasing after a dead woman."

"I know. Stiles, can you please forgive Peter?" Stiles bit his bottom lip, knowing he wanted to more than anything. "He didn't mean to hurt you. It was me who asked him to take you home, he just did as I asked." Well, it wouldn't be fair to stay mad at Peter, would it?

"Put him on."

"Okay."

There was a small rustle over the line and then Peter's voice was booming down the line and straight into Stiles ear. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I know I was stupid and I should've thought about how you would've felt and I was just being selfish and stupi and-"

"Shut up, Peter."

A pause. "Oh. Okay. Sorry."

"I forgive you."

"You do?" The relief in Peter's voice just made Stiles feel more guilt over this whole situation.

"Course I do. I was just being stubborn before." The boy picked at a thread on his bedsheet and he smiled slightly. "I love you, Creeper."

"I love you too," Peter whispered and Stiles felt everything fall back into place slightly. "I promise we won't leave you out of stuff anymore."

"Maybe leave me out of the arguments," Stiles mumbled, earning him a laugh from Peter. "I have to go, my dads home."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"No, I just want to spend some time with dad. If that's okay with you?"

Peter let out a small sigh and Stiles rolled his eyes at the sound. "I'm not going to get mad because you want to spend time with your dad. I'm not a monster, Stiles."

"You kinda are," Stiles teased lightly, giggling at the huff Peter let out. "But you're my monster."

"Whatever, Sap," Peter shot back, childishly. "Go have fun with your dad."

"I will." Stiles got out of bed, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Stiles."

Arguments would always be apart of Stiles life with Peter and Chris, but at least Stiles knew that it'd always be sorted in the end, even when he believed nothing would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay, Heaven8!  
> Apparently you should write drunk and edit sober. I think I have my weekend plans. ;)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
